best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
The Andrew Brenner Era of Thomas & Friends refers to King of the Railway and Season 17 onwards. During this era, Thomas & Friends has massively redeemed itself after its major drop in quality during Seasons 12-16. NOTE: This page is only about one single era of Thomas & Friends. For the whole series, see Thomas and Friends. Why This Era Rocks # Brings back the charm of the classic era and the RWS books. # Return of classic and fan-favorite characters who were absent for years, such as Duck, Oliver, Toad, Bill, Ben, Harvey, Bulgy, Duncan, Donald, Douglas, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Monty, Max, Oliver (Jack and the Pack), Terence and the list goes on. # Andrew Brenner and his team of writers keep a good grasp on the source material unlike Sharon Miller and her team of writers. # Gorgeous CGI animation that is a major upgrade from the CGI animation in Seasons 13-16. # Noticeable improvement in the character designs. # More creative scene transitions than in previous seasons. # The storylines and episode plots are far more tolerable than that of Seasons 12-16. # Introduces new, better and funny characters, such as Connor, Caitlin, Millie, Gator, Stephen, Philip, Nia, Rebecca, Ace, Hannah, Carly and the list goes on. # Many of the characters who were flanderized during Seasons 12-16 or before have regained their original personalities. # There are some very funny episodes, such as "Henry Spots Trouble", "Lost Property", "The Big Freeze", "Forever and Ever" and " Dowager Hatt's Busy Day ". # This era relies on anything to be appealing, such as funny and hilarious jokes, slapstick, realism, the charm of the classic era and even its RWS glory. # The voice acting is still good, both for the US and UK dubs. # Mark Moraghan's narration is very soft, calm and smooth. # Just like in previous seasons and eras, the US and UK dubs are equally good. # Clever, self-aware humor that constantly makes jabs at the Miller era. # The small railway engines Mike, Rex and Bert from the RWS who didn't make it into the model era are introduced in this era. # The 45 minute special "The Adventure Begins" adapts the first seven episodes of the series and the first two Railway Series books. # This era has so many good episodes like the classic era, such as "Old Reliable Edward", "Wayward Winston", "Toad's Adventure", "Forever and Ever", "Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger", "Mucking About", "The Truth About Toby", "Sidney Sings", "Love Me Tender", "A Shed For Edward", "Wild Water Rescue", "What Rebecca Does", "Ryan and Daisy", "Springtime for Diesel", "Terrance Breaks the Ice", "Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt" and the list goes on. # Redemption and development for characters that were badly introduced in the Miller era, such as Paxton, Flynn, Belle and Charlie (possibly). # Henrietta gains a face and personality in this era and she works well with Toby. # Some episodes redo a bad episode right. For example, "Very Important Sheep" is considered "Wonky Whistle" done right . # Big Mickey from the obscure 1980s series TUGS gains a face and finally speaks. # Theo, Merlin and Lexi are Bash, Dash and Ferdinand done right. # Speaking of Bash, Dash and Ferdinand, said characters were written out of the series. This is great because they were annoying and unlikable and were hated by fans. # Season 22 onwards has some cool daydreaming sequences, such as the ones in "Forever and Ever", "Thomas and the Monkey Palace" and "An Engine of Many Colors". # Despite being aimed at young audiences, this era doesn't dumb things down too much and still shows respect for older audiences. Bad Qualities #Not all of the new characters introduced in this era are as great as others, such as Ashima, Gina and Vinnie. They are not terrible characters, but Vinnie is admittedly the weakest character in "The Great Race". Gina and Ashima are likable, but a bit bland. Thankfully, they have been getting some development since Season 22. #Henry still has his Miller era personality until about Season 20, where the writing team managed to tone it down a bit. #Characters like Molly, BoCo, Mighty Mac, Lady, Murdoch, Neville, Patrick, Byron, Kelly, Ned, Buster, Miss Jenny, Nelso, Duke, Stepney, Hank, Hector, Thumper (even after the classic era), Fearless Freddie, 98462 and 87546 and some others have still not returned. #Most of the daydreaming sequences in Season 22 onwards are pretty mixed. For example, one daydreaming sequence in "Thomas Goes to Bollywood" references Big Hero 6. It's just so unrealistic, hammered in the head and somehow cringy. #The song "Let's Go!" is a bit pointless and generic. #The engines bouncing since Journey Beyond Sodor is too weird for Thomas & Friends, since said show wants to focus on better stuff. #Despite most of the episodes in this era being good and/or great, there are some occasional bad episodes, such as "Who's Geoffrey?", "Rocky Rescue", "Three Steam Engines Gruff", "Saving Time", "The Way She Does It", "Apology Impossible" (depending on your view), "Panicky Percy", "Thomas And The Dragon" and "The Other Side of The Mountain". #Norman, Captain and Stanely still have yet to have episodes on their focus. #"The Great Race" is admittedly the weakest special of this era, since it doesn't be able to decide how to make the characters act. Category:2010's Programs Category:Edutainment Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:HIT Enterainment Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider Category:CGI Cartoons Category:Niche Audience Shows Category:British Shows Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Nickelodeon Category:PBS shows Category:Machine shows Category:Internet Memes Category:Nicktoons Category:Mattel Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:American Shows Category:Seasons